


All Work and No Play...

by Pennygirl612



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennygirl612/pseuds/Pennygirl612
Summary: In the middle of the chase, Neal decides to observe his pursuer in his natural habitat.  But Peter tag teams with his wife to one up Neal and take the game to a whole new level.





	All Work and No Play...

All Work and No Play…

“Neal, what are we doing here?” Mozzie asked in obvious discomfort.

Neal didn’t look up from the screen he was fixated on. “Know thy enemy. Isn’t that what you’re always telling me? Well, we’re studying and observing our enemy in his natural habitat, Moz.”

Mozzie snorted, “I meant marks and competition not Brooks Brother Suits in their own homes!”

Neal ignored his sarcasm. “How many rooms did you get? Audio and video?”

“Both in the living room, kitchen, and bedroom per your specifications.”

Neal smiled as he pulled up all three views simultaneously. He found Agent Burke and his lovely wife relaxing in the living room. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his friend stand. “Where are you going?”

“Home,” Mozzie said shaking his head. “This is a mistake, Neal. Your obsession with the Suit is going to be your undoing and I’m not going to be a party to it any more. Let me know when you come to your senses.”

“Moz,” Neal called out but Mozzie only raised an eyebrow at him daring him to dispute his claim before turning away and leaving Neal alone in the small apartment. As Neal turned back to the screen, he felt a little bit guilty knowing his friend was right. This obsession with Agent Burke was hardly healthy and no doubt one day it would lead to his down fall. 

Getting up, Neal went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of wine. Returning to the living room, he saw that the Burkes had left the living room and made their way upstairs. He picked up the laptop and moved to the couch where he could stretch his legs out. Downing a pair of headphones, Neal listened as the married couple chatted about their days. Neal smiled when his name was brought up. Sipping his wine, he closed his eyes and listened.

“Honey, it’s good to have you home. Did you even come close this time?”

Peter shook his head displaying his frustration, “Not really. Neal’s—“

“Smart,” Elizabeth said at the same time as Peter and they both laughed. 

“Enough about Neal,” Peter said grabbing hold of his wife. “I missed you! Three weeks is a long time…” 

Elizabeth leaned in closer and whispered, “Too long!”

Neal turned up the volume and leaned a little closer to the laptop screen. He licked his lips as he watched Peter lift his wife off her feet to carry her over to the bed. Laying her down, Peter held himself up on his elbows looking down on her, a grin across his face. “You are so beautiful!” 

Ever so slowly, Peter moved in for a kiss; his lips barely grazing hers before he moved to nuzzle her neck. Peter kissed his way from one side of her neck to the other; all the while one hand caressed her breast through the fabric of her shirt. 

Returning to her mouth, Peter’s tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and the kiss deepened. His hand moved from her breast around her back to cup her ass, pulling her closer against his body. Only the need to take a breath broke off their kiss. 

Neal let out a soft groan as Peter began undressing Elizabeth down to her underwear. Her black lacy bra barely contained her ample breasts, and Neal wanted nothing more than to reach through the screen and free them. 

Neal heard a similar groan escape Peter’s lips as he spied the matching black thong his wife was wearing. Then Elizabeth was lifting Peter’s shirt over his head tossing it carelessly to the side before turning to his pants. After a moment of pushing and pulling that left the couple giggling, his pants and boxers were discarded as well. 

Neal suffered a hitch in his breath and felt stirrings below upon seeing Peter naked. “My, oh my, Agent Burke, who knew what was hiding under that baggy suit!”

Neal could only describe the next several minutes as an agonizing slow burning ride as the Burkes made love. Despite being separated from his wife for three weeks while he chased Neal around Chicago, Peter took his time and demonstrated more self-restraint than Neal had imagined possible. Over the next several minutes, Peter kissed or touched every part of his wife’s body. Every time Elizabeth tried to touch him, Peter pushed her hand away or restrained them over her head. After the third time, Elizabeth gave up and settled back on the bed willing to take whatever Peter was willing to give her. 

Peter was both patient and thorough as he kissed his way down south. Unhooking her bra, Peter drew his tongue around one nipple before sucking it gently into his mouth. At the same time, his fingers slipped inside her panties. Judging from the sudden moan from Elizabeth, Neal knew Peter’s fingers were exploring her inner depths. Switching to the other nipple, Peter repeated his licking and sucking. 

Peter withdrew his hand and laughed at the pouty look Elizabeth gave him when he released her nipple from his mouth. Inching down her body, Peter slowly removed her panties. Returning to between her legs, he blew a breath against her and felt her stiffen in response. Closing his eyes, Peter inhaled her scent and then proceeded to pleasure his wife. 

It was at that moment that Neal had an unwelcome epiphany while watching Peter take his wife right to the edge only to back off before taking her back to the edge again. It was the exact opposite of his love making with Kate which Neal could only describe as reckless, hard, and frantic in their passion. Peter took his time; he was patient, deliberate, and oh so thorough in pleasuring his wife. And Neal knew Mozzie was right. He was playing with fire with Agent Burke. A man that patient would never give up his pursuit of a criminal and one day he would be there when Neal acted on emotion instead of reason. 

A moan from Elizabeth drew Neal’s attention back to the screen. Peter had stopped teasing his wife and was now seeking release for them both as he moved in and out at a steady rhythm. A moment later, Elizabeth cried out. Peter’s pace increased, and he too cried out before collapsing on top of his wife. They remained tangled in that position until their breathing returned to normal. Then with reluctance, Peter disengaged from Elizabeth and moved off the bed, a look of appreciation on Elizabeth’s face as she watched her man in all his naked glory leave the room. 

As Elizabeth got off the bed, Neal nearly turned off the computer screen, but he stopped when he heard her begin to hum. It took a moment for him to recognize the song, but when he did he couldn’t help but laugh as he sang along. “You’re so vain. You probably think this song is about you. You’re so vain…” 

The Burkes couldn’t possibly know about the camera so there was no way that performance had been for his benefit, right?! Peter, the straight-laced FBI Agent, would never allow a stranger to observe such an intimate act?! But then again, Neal thought, after two years of the chase, I’m no more a stranger to him than Peter was to Neal. Just when Neal was about to dismiss his thoughts as being crazy and absurd, Elizabeth stared straight into the camera lens and winked!

Springing off the couch, Neal paced the room for a moment. For the first time in a long time, he had been knocked off his game and was unsure of what if any action to take. On impulse, he picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. While watching the screen, he saw Elizabeth smile as the house phone rang. 

“Hello, Neal,” her sweet voice answered.

Neal took a moment to voice the question he was almost afraid to ask. “Does he know?”

Elizabeth laughed. “Oh, sweetie, of course, it was his idea!”

Neal swallowed hard. He had no idea how to respond. Clearly, he was in over his head with these too. On the screen, he saw Peter re-enter the room, his hair wet from the shower, naked except the towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing Elizabeth on the phone, Peter looked at the camera and smirked. He didn’t bother to ask who was on the other end. 

“Neal? You still with us?” Elizabeth asked.

“Y-yes,” Neal whispered. 

“Good because we need you to settle a bet for us.”

“A bet?” Neal asked cautiously. 

“Tell me,” Elizabeth said, her voice suddenly lower and sultrier than before, “when you watched us, did you fantasize that you were me or Peter?” 

In a moment of panic, Neal hung up the phone. If Mozzie had still been there, he would have told Neal that when a Fed and his wife turn the game on you, it was time to flee. As he gathered up his few possessions into a duffle bag, Neal turned back to the computer screen to see…nothing. All three cameras had been disabled. Neal took a breath and smiled. At last a worthy adversary. Burke had stepped up his game tonight. Neal would need to do the same if he was going to stay one step ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place two years into the chase. Since most of my stories have been more serious than I would like, I wanted to write something a little more fun. Let me know what you think!


End file.
